Josh's Journey To Koholint (Part 2)
by JoshCube
Summary: Josh must fight Sephiroth to return peace


**The Legend Of Zelda**

**Josh's journy to Koholint. Part 2**

**Josh: I am Josh, master of all nintendo, traveler from the real world. I now shall defeat you Sephiroth. And I shall send you back to your Sony world you came from.  
  
I gripped my sword.  
  
Sephiroth: Josh, it is I who shall defeat you!  
  
Sephiroth lunged towards me and shot beams out of his hand at me. I dodged it and dodged some more.  
  
Josh: The sword, its giving me great power.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeeeeaaaaah!  
  
Sephiroth knocked the sword out of my hand.  
  
Sephiroth: Hahahahaha!  
  
Marin: Josh, you cannot be scared! You must feel it, inside you!  
  
Marin picked up the sword from the sandy shore and threw it to me! I jumped up in the air and grabbed it.  
  
Josh: I will not be afraid. Sephiroth im letting you have it!  
  
I ran to sephiroth and swang my sword at him, he teleported behind me. He swang his sword at me, I dodged it. Then he casted Bolt3 at me. I held up the sword, and the sword absorbed the lighting.  
  
Sephiroth: No way!  
  
I had an idea.  
  
I ran over to Sephiroth and kept swanging, He teleported again behind me. He swang his sword at me, I ducked and lower kicked him into the air. I jumped up and slashed my sword at him!  
  
Sephiroth: Aaaaaar!  
  
Josh: Im not going to fall for anymore of your tricks!  
  
Sephiroth grabbed me also in mid air and swang his sword at me and hit me and I fell down to the ground also. He grabbed me again and shoved me into the ground and slashed me again. I got my sword and then slashed at him while he was holding down on my chest. I ran up towards him, he ran towards me!  
  
Josh: Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Sephiroth: Hurrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!  
  
We ran towards each other I slashed my sword, and so did he. We both had them locked at each other. I started pushing and so did he.  
  
Josh: You....you killed Marin's mother.  
  
I lowered the sword down closer to him and then cut his lip a little.  
  
Blood was going down his chin  
  
Josh: You killed Marin's mother.....it was...bloodshed.  
  
We both locked our sword still, and we both jumped off. He teleported towards me fast then punched me. I got knocked down, and then I lower kicked him again. He tripped, then In grabbed him as he fell then punched him in the chest and he fell down. He rolled backwards and got up.  
  
He ran up towards me really fast.  
  
Josh: The sword.....its power....  
  
I gripped it and held it towards sephiroth. Bolt3 lunged out of the sword and shocked him. He shot another beam from his hand and hit me, then he shot another when I let down my guard as I was hit.  
  
We were both standing at the shores with everyone watching. The sun was about to set.  
  
Sephiroth: This is it Josh, I shall now finish you.  
  
Josh: Im not going to let you hurt anymore people! This is my feelings!!!!  
  
I took off running and charging towards him. He took off running and charging towards me.  
  
Josh: Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!  
  
Sephiroth: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!  
  
I jumped up high in mid-air and he also did. We were both high above the ground in mid air. I grabbed my sword, and he grabbed his. Way up there, I pointed it towards him, and he had it pointing against me.  
  
Closer and closer we came high above the ground in mid-air. When we came in contact....  
  
SSSSSSSSSHRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
We both landed on the ground. I turned back and Sephiroth was kneeling down on the ground. He look at his sword and saw blood. He seemed paranoid. He looked down slowly and he saw that his body had a slash gone through him.  
  
Josh: Yes Sephiroth, You diddnt want to get blood on your sword did you?  
  
Then he collapsed on the ground. There was silcence and the wind was blowing.....  
  
HoJo: Uuuuuuhhh........bye byeeeee!  
  
HoJo took off running!  
  
I walked over to Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: Josh, I admit defeat. Thou hast you have defeated me. The game creator will revive me again and I will continue this war. Sony will win this war and destroy you all, you dont seem to realize how powerfull we are yet. I shall return back, this isint the last of me.  
  
Link then blew on his Ocarina and the wind came and carried Sephiroth far beyond the sea.**

**Go To Page 3**


End file.
